Submerged in Despair
by Crimson Spider Lily
Summary: A new life of mutual killing has begun. Trapped in a bunker hidden in the depth of the ocean, where they cannot hope to be rescued, 18 students will face despair head on as it tries to engulf them. This is the story of the 71th class of Hope's Peak Acadmy. SYOC CLOSED [HIATUS, probably dead idk]
1. Like the sea, changing from calm to hell

A band of fishes tore apart as a submarine drove through, swirling around it. Manta rays swam beside the portholes, from which you could also see tiny sharks drifting away. Inside the submersible, unaware of their current situation, eighteen students were sleeping soundly, laid haphazardly on the multitude of hammocks swaying lightly. Eery silence filled the underwater transport as it drifted slowly through the aquatic scenery, broken only by occasional shifting and light snoring.

The submarine finally arrived at its destination, connecting to the airlock. Immediately, hooded individuals stepped in. Each one of them had a monochrome hood, colored white on its right side, black on the left, with a demonic-looking red eye drawn. They chatted ligh-heartedly as they grouped two by two to carry the sleeping students inside the underwater building.

"So, this is the participants of the new game, aren't they?"

"I bet you this one dies first."

"Aaah, I can't wait to see their despair-filled faces as they realize in which situation they got stuck into!"

"You know what'll be even better? Seeing their face when they'll find the first victim. The despair of knowing someone betrayed you, that they willingly endanger all of them to be able to get out..."

"I can't wait to see all the foul-play that may occur..."

"They seemed like an interesting bunch, after all... Maybe we'll get top quality despair..."

"Aaah, I can't stand the wait... It'S despairing..."

"Then hurry up to set them up. The sooner we get done, the sooner we can see them fall into despair."

The submarine was slowly emptied as the Remnants of Despair walked back and forth, installing the sleeping participants in their assigned place on the board of the game they would eventually come to play.

"Ah, this was the last one."

"It's time to leave then, as per XXXXX's order."

"Who has the control remote?"

"Here here, I got it. The submarine will leave in five minute, so everyone better be in by then. You know XXXXX would be _extremely_ displeased otherwise. We can't interfere whatsoever with the game."

"Yup yup, I'll gather everyone... Now go put the remote in the control room. Only XXXXX shall control it from now on. Hurry now, we cannot afford getting stuck down here."

"Yeah yeah, I know... Ah! I can't wait for this game to begin!"

* * *

 _Amongst all of those top-class students..._

SHSL Tap Dancer

SHSL Stone Carver

SHSL Deep-Sea Biologist

SHSL Xenoarcheologist

SHSL Herbalist

SHSL Yokai Hunter

SHSL Plant Conoisseur

SHSL Observer

SHSL Triathlete

SHSL Paramedic

SHSL Mystery Novelist

SHSL DJ

SHSL Soccer Player

SHSL Thief

SHSL Violonist

SHSL Whittler

SHSL Reporter

SHSL Rounder's Player

 _Who will survive?_


	2. Chapter I - (Ab)normal Days Part I

**_A/N:_** _First off, I want to thank everybody who sent me a submission. I got around 31-32 submitted OCs! Which is a lot! Sadly, I couldn't accept them all, and I am deeply sorry to all those whose OCs haven't been accepted. By the sheer number of submissions, I couldn't accept them all and had to make choice, and I prioritise what would be better, more interesting for the story, and most of all, what fitted what I wanted to write best. However, I augmented the number of accepted OCs by 2, meaning instead of 16 students, it's 18! There was some characters I couldn't pass over and it was too much torture to try and chose amongst the 3 finale candidate when I already had refused good ones, so I just took all of those 3. They were all able to bring something to the story, and that's why I did that._

 _For all of those whose OCs weren't accepted, yet again I am sorry and you can still read this story, but I won't blame you if you decide to not do it. However, I'm supposed to start a collab with Fire lord 626 soon, also a Dangan Ronpa Syoc, but a slightly different kind. It seems like a really interesting project (still have some things to figure out for it, haha :P), so you will be able to submit an OC there if you wish. My priority will stay SID, but since the collab is that, a collab, it should be easier to write and all so it should be feaseble, both at the same time. I have all the motives planned for SID, amongst other things, just a few things left to decide (like who dies for some motives, which is hell to decide tbh I love them all) so I'm well off on this side as well, there should be no problem._

 _Okay, so, first introductory chapter. Second will be posted Friday, so you won't have to wait super long but there's still a gap between them. Afterward, a chapter will be posted each Wednesday (trying to be more organized this time :P), with the third chapter already begun, since I just took the base I had wrote for my previous (now deleted) SYOC, changed what I need to change, and now I just have to finish it, with a part already done! Yay! I also already began the second introductory chapter, up to 3 characters introduce in this one, so just 5 intros left to write, yay! More than half done! But that'll be for Friday._

 _I wanted to write/post that earlier, but last week (My first week of my second year of college) has been more eaxhausting than anticipated and I haven't been able to do anything, so I'm catching up now that everything is better. I got accustomed to my (really tiny) residence room (thank god, otherwise I would have died) so everything is fine and less exhausting. By the way, this is an exceptionally long chapter, all the chapters won't be as long (the next intro maybe, though). I tried writing differently than my others stories (similarly than the first first chapter however) due to advices I've seen on the Internet and all (which might be downplayed because of descriptions and me getting over trying to do fancy descriptions and do more basic ones) but yeah whatever. I just feel like I write more because of it but that may just be me. Fancy descriptions are hard to make, especially when you have 18 to write... Ugh. That's the thing we gotta get through in the intros! :P_

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter. :)_

* * *

Cold. So, so cold. Why was it so cold?

Zokuwa Tanbou's bright blue eyes fluttered open as the coldness seeped into her back. She groaned, standing up, as she dusted her dark brown jeans, taking in her surroundings. A unsurppressed yawn overcame her features as she lightly ruffled her uneven chopped bangs.

The petite, skinny girl finally found what had caused her that freezing sensation: a gigantic sealed airlock, resembling the doors of banks' vaults. Where was she? One the side of the airlock, a bright blue note had been hung up, clashing with the silvery decor. Well, there was no decor per say, since the room was empty.

 _Attention all students! You are required to attend the opening ceremony in the auditorium. Please head there as soon as possible._ Signed, _the Headmaster._

The fair-skinned girl finally remembered what had happened before awakening in this peculiar environment. She was on the point of entering the prestigious school of Hope's Peak Academy when she fainted. However, why wasn't she in an infirmary? Wouldn't it be the logical choice to bring someone who had fainted in an infirmary? Zokuwa took a quick look at her clothing: a short-sleeved white buttoned blouse covered by a dark brown buttoned vest, which were accompanied by a blue tie and black loafers. The exact thing she was wearing as she fainted at the doors of Hope's Peak. Which could mean a wide range of possibilities. However, this strange structure she had found herself in seemed nothing like Hope's Peak design. Maybe she was kidnapped?

Zokuwa shrieked at the possibility. Kidnapped! Her! What a great story that would make!

Ha, but wait... The note she had founded earlier had warned her about an opening ceremony... And it was signed by the headmaster... Was it Hope's Peak after all? Perhaps it was an elaborate welcoming ritual. Either way, she couldn't wait to find out.

"Aargh..."

Zokuwa's straight, shoulder-length, dark violet hair whipped around as she turned to face the noise. Apparently, the girl had over-looked the only other living being present in this room. A bright pink-haired girl was sitting against a wall, just waking up. Her eyes, which were the color of polished emeralds, scanned the room as she stood up. She has two piercings in each ear – one stud in the lobe, and a hoop helix piercing near the top of the ear. A long black coat partially hid a white button-down shirt, the top few buttons undone, as well as a red plaid skirt with black shorts underneath. A matching necktie was tied around her neck like a choker whereas a small generic backpack rested on her shoulders.

"Where am I?.. This isn't Hope's Peak.." muttered the girl, still slightly drowsy. "Hey, you there! Do you know where we might be?"

"I don't, but I plan to figure it out! It seems like it has a link to Hope's Peak, since there's an opening ceremony in the auditorium we were asked to attend! As a Reporter, it's my job to figure it out!" exclaimed Zokuwa, beaming a smile.

* * *

 **Super High School Level Reporter - Zokuwa Tanbou**

* * *

"Oooh, what good news! Nothing better than a reporter to find out the truth!" replied the girl, smiling as well. "I'm Io Usoshi, the ultimate thief! That makes me almost Robin Hood! Pretty cool, too, right?"

* * *

 **Super High School Level Thief - Io Usoshi**

* * *

At the mention of Io's talent, Zokuwa's hand immediately went to her pocket: her cellphone was gone. However, as she thought about it, it was impossible for Io to have stolen it, since she woke up after the reporter. Still finding it peculiar, she voiced her thought: "Is your cellphone missing too? I can't see to find mine..."

"Mmh?" The thief start rummaging through her belongings in search of the tiny object. "Nothing... Isn't that weird? Where would our cellphones go to?"  
"Maybe it's because of the whole ceremony thing! After all, we were brought up in our sleep to this mysterious emplacement! It could be so we wouldn't be able to contact other people... Or just some old people who have something against technology and confiscate it to us so 'the youngins can finally talk to each other instead of just playing on their phones'" replied Zokuwa, smiling. "Let's explore this place to find out!"

"Let's do that!" said Io, clapping her hands once together before heading with the reporter toward another vault-like circular door, this one opened.

They arrived in a huge room which had one wall fully replaced by a curved window that showed a colorful array of swimming fishes, a beluga passing through as well.

"We're underwater?" wondered Io, surprised, as she ran to the window, the reporter following her closely.

"So that's why they made us go faint: to get us here..." said Zokuwa, thinking deeply. "Therefore, it must be a special school trip for the opening ceremony!"

"Yeah! It's Hope's Peak after all! They could totally pull something off like that, right?" beamed the thief.

"Mhmh. It's unprecedented, but we will definitively get an answer when we'll get to the auditorium."

 _Bangabablang!_

The duo jumped in surprise as a loud sound erupted from the room at their right. Without thinking, they rushed to the noise, ending up in the cafeteria. There stood silver-eyed girl looking toward what seemed to be a kitchen's door. She had waist-length, wavy, navy blue hair with highlight and black streaks. Her straight bangs were tucked onto the sides with a hairclip, well she sported a slim build and a well-toned peach-pink skin. She held a healthy posture while wearing a typical elbow-long-sleeved sailor girl uniform: a white shirt with a dark brown ribbon and a knee-length skirt of the same color.

"Hey, what happened?" shouted Io at the girl, who turned around at the sound of her voice.

"I was just practicing soccer, that's all!" rudely answered the girl, motioning toward the kitchen's door. "And I made a goal." The duo turned to the kitchen's door, noticing a soccer ball and a couple of pans that had fallen because of it, which most likely had caused the sound. "Who are you people?"

"I'm Zokuwa Tanbou and this is Io Usoshi. What about you?"

"Haruna Takahashi."

* * *

 **Super High School Level Soccer Player - Haruna Takahashi**

* * *

"Perhaps you shouldn't use the kitchen as a goal, or just kick the ball around like that, you could hit someone... Ah, I guess I gotta clean up that mess now.. Luckily, it didn't hit anyone or the knives, for the matter... It could have pierced the ball or something..." said a masculine voice, coming from the kitchen, as the soccer ball rolled back to Haruna.

It the kitchen door stood a boy, scratching his messy blond hair as he sighed before crouching down to gather the fallen pans. Beside him, almost hiding behind him, a little chibi-like girl did the same, helping him. She had porcelain skin and ankle-length unkempt brown hair. She had a small mouth, puffy cheeks and a round nose, her also round eyes anxiously eyeing them from time to time. Very petite and short, her small, frail-looking body was dressed in a one-piece white dress with floral patterns that reached right above her knees. She also wore a dark purple witch hat with a cottonball at the top, a kitty design wristband and a small messenger sling bag along with brown sandals. She almost looked like an elementary student, which was impossible, since everybody so far seemed to be enrolled in Hope's Peak.

In contrast, the boy was really tall and slender. He wore a button-down shirt black shirt under a school sweater with a swimming jellyfishes design, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow. A black bracelet at his right wrist, black pants and used brown boots completed the look. His light green eyes shifted toward the trio as he finished hanging back the pans. "Ah, sorry,I guess I should have introduced myself. I'm Nao Watanuki."

* * *

 **Super High School Level Deep-Sea Biologist - Nao Watanuki**

* * *

The boy than looked at the girl hiding behind him, giving her a small nudge and gently asking her to introduce herself. Pouting, the girl begrudgingly obliged. "Mii's name is Miisa Nakamura."

* * *

 **Super High School Level Herbalist - Miisa Nakamura**

* * *

"Mii-chan is really shy, but she might warm up to you one day." explained Nao, smiling brightly, before taking a better look at the cafeteria. "Whoa, are we really underwater?" The biologist headed toward one of the multiple portholes, Miisa closely following him. "Look at all those fishes, Mii-chan! Aren't they pretty! It's sad that we aren't deeper, we won't be able to see as much jellyfishes, or a dragonfish or an anglerfish... But it's still really great, isn't it?"

Miisa just nodded as she stared trough the portholes, not sharing the same level of excitement.

"So, like, we're really undersea?" questioned Io.

"It could be just a projection or something of the like, however..." countered Zokuwa.

"Doub it. Seems like real fishies to me. Either way, the only way to know for sure would be to break the window, or open the sas, which I bet there's one. If there's no submarine linked to the sas and we open, and it ends up we really are under the sea, we'd drown. Same for the windows. So it's better just to watch the fishies." smiled Nao, walking back toward the trio.

"So, we're trapped underwater? And why would we even be here?" asked Haruna, the soccer ball in her hands.

"You didn't seemed too worried about that when you were kicking that ball around earlier," propmtly replied Nao, the smile still on his face, "but yeah, technically, we are, unless there is a submarine connected to this.. Underwater bunker, I presume."

"Yeah, but with what me and Zokuwa discovered, it's seem we were brought here for Hope's Peak opening ceremony, right Zoku-chan?" exlcaimed Io, turning to face the reporter who handed the headmaster's note to them.

"So, it's safe to think you're all from Hope's Peak too, right?" added the reporter.

"Yeah, obviously than I am. I'm the best soccer player ever, after all." huffed Haruna, starting to bounce the ball on her foot repeatedly.

Miisa, still hiding behind Nao, tugged on his shirt, whispering some word to him, before Nao talked: "Mii-chan is right; we probably all are in the same class, or at least year. Let's make the best out of this year~"

"We should probably get to the auditorium, then!" said Io, ready to head out.

"Where you wake up? Just out of curiosity. Io and I woke up at what seemed to be the entrance of this place." asked Zokuwa, looking at the new members of their squad.

"Me and Mii-chan woke up in the kitchen, weirdly enough." replied Nao as the herbalist nodded.

"I woke up in what seemed like a shop. There was another girl sleeping there too, didn't wake up when I shook her, so I left her to sleep. That's where I got the ball." added Haruna, twirling said object in her hand as she talked.

"A shop? ¨Perhaps we could check it out..." trailed the reporter as the soccer player nodded, leading them to said shop.

"Did you basically just stole that ball? I mean, if it was a shop, then you have to pay.." wondered Io while Haruna side-eyed her.

"No cashier seemed to be there, so I just took it. Got a problem with that?"

"Nah, nah, I'm the last one to ever have a problem with that!" laughed the pink-haired girl.

As they arrived at the small shop, they noticed a fair-skinned, freckled girl rummaging in a pile of objects. She had electric blue hair help up by a scrunchie. Her dark pink polo top contained a pocket specifically for bubblegum whereas her black belt with a gold buckle held her brown jeans. Blue trainers and plain socks completed the look.

"Here she is, the sleepyhead I talked about earlier." said Haruna, motioning toward said person, whose blue eyes quickly shifted to them, extirpating herself from the pile.

"Oh, hello there! I'm Bianca Drake. I've been looking for my phone, but I can't find it.."

* * *

 **Super High School Level Rounder's Player - Bianca Drake**

* * *

"None of us seems to have it, it must have been confiscated by the administration when they brought us here." responded Zokuwa. "Have you got the note? We're supposed to get to the auditorium for the opening ceremony."

"Aren't those usually in gyms?" asked Bianca, curious.

"I guess so, for some, however, if all the people can fit, an auditorium is more suitable since there's already seats there and an elevated stage that brings the attention easily to the speaker, as well as allowing everybody to see due to the inclination of the floor down to the stage. And the chairs are usually far more comfortable, so it's just way better that way." replied Nao, chuckling. "Shall we go there at last?"

The whole group agreed and they chatted about how they woke up and such, stopping a short instant for Bianca to see the window-wall, Nao pointing out some of the fishes' species while at it, before heading to the auditorium, which was basically just as Nao had described: just like a cinema with its row of seat, but with a stage at the bottom, on which a podium had been placed. Four people were already present.

The first was a tall guy, who seemed to have a case of Resting Bitch Face. He had dark green eyes as well as lightish brown hair and a few scars on his face. A thin, black zip-up, hooded jacket covered a plain purple shirt while long black trousers, durable and stretchy hid slightly whitish-grey sneakers. Dark black fingerless gloves completed his outfit.

The second, also a quite tall, slim guy, had combed short dark brown hair, green eyes and light skin. He wore a formal suit, consisting of a black formal jacket, white button up shirt, a yellow and white tie, and white gloves, pants, and shoes.

The third person was a girl with an athletic toned body and a scar running along her right cheek. Her red hair was cut in a boyish pixie cut and her green eyes were covered by black wireframe glasses, the left eyes strangely looking slightly glassy. Her outfit consisted of tight black leather pants, a white button-up undershirt, a black vest and black knee-length high heeled boots. Covering most of her outfit was a black ankle-length coat with various talismans and charms visible in the lining.

The fourth, and last, person, had ebony hair tied in pigtails, which went a little past her ears. Her hazel eyes contrasted slightly with her pale skin. She wore a short-sleeved white blouse along with a brown skirt, striped blue emerald belt and black ankle-high boots. Her skirt contained two pockets in the front: in the right, a little book, apparently about plants and berries, was stored, while a blue rose peaked out of the left pocket.

Io promptly introduce her squad, to what the second, formal boy responded: "My name is Seiun Tengoku. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

* * *

 **Super High School Level Violinist - Seiun Tengoku**

* * *

"Hey there! The name's Reiko Yurei: Yokai Hunter at Large! Be it spook, specter or spirit, with me, there is no need to fear it!" exclaimed the third, red-haired girl. "Dear lord, that was awful. Note to self: find a better catchphrase."

"Perhaps: 'Be it spook, specter or spirit, I will slay them all' would be better." replied Zokuwa, using her practice of creating catchy titles for her reports to create a better catchphrase.

"Not bad not bad. I'll totally use that one instead!" brightly smiled Reiko.

* * *

 **Supe High School Level Yokai Hunter - Reiko Yurei**

* * *

"Hello... I'm Julian.. Julian Kohlier... Ultimate.. Observer..." spoke the first, resting bitch face person, apparently softer than what his appearance seems to show.

"How'd you get all those scars, Julian?" wondered Bianca.

"Ah, those... Just tripping incidents.."

* * *

 **Super High School Level Observer - Julian Kohler**

* * *

"Hello. My name's Wisteria Cross. And this is Grace." said the last girl, pointing to her blue rose. "If you need some help on plants just ask her or me."

"This is quite kind of you and Grace, Wisteria." smiled Nao, unfazed by the girl's antic, whereas Zokuwa and Io looked at each other, bewildered. "Perhaps you and Mii-chan could be friend, since you both have a talent linked to plants. Isn't it great that someone share a talent close to yours? I'm sure you could become quite good friends." added the biologist, the last part directed at Miisa, who meekly nodded.

* * *

 **Super High School Level Plant Conoisseur - Wisteria Danielle Cross**

 **Super High School Level Flower - Grace**

* * *

Before anybody else could say a word, a large group entered the room.

* * *

 _Amongst all of those top-class students..._

 **SHSL Tap Dancer - ******** *******

 **SHSL Stone Carver - ****** **********

 **SHSL Deep-Sea Biologist - Nao Watanuki**

 **SHSL Xenoarcheologist - ***** **********

 **SHSL Herbalist - Miisa Nakamura**

 **SHSL Yokai Hunter - Reiko Yurei**

 **SHSL Plant Conoisseur - Wisteria Danielle Cross**

 **SHSL Observer - Julian Kohler**

 **SHSL Triathlete - ***** **********

 **SHSL Paramedic - **** **********

 **SHSL Mystery Novelist - ***** *******

 **SHSL DJ - ***** ********

 **SHSL Soccer Player - Haruna Takahashi**

 **SHSL Thief - Io Usoshi**

 **SHSL Violonist - Seiun Tengoku**

 **SHSL Whittler - ****** ******

 **SHSL Reporter - Zokuwa Tanbou**

 **SHSL Rounder's Player - Bianca Drake**

 _Who will survive?_

 **Bonus**

 **SHSL Flower - Grace**

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Done done done done done! Just 8 characters left to introduce! At first, in the missing part of their name, I put ?, but I couldn't make out the numbers of letters they had in their name that way, since when I'd save, it would revert to a single ?. Which sucked but hey, I found a solution!_

 _By the way, I was crushed by the last two episodes. (Kinda spoilery but not super explicit) Kizakura gave me feels and I kinda like Juzo even more now (I'm one of those few who likes him... :P). Ruruka is near dead to me. And the student council killing game? In the few minute before it, I spotted like, what, maybe 7-8 favorites in there? AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM? (Just go watch if you don't! :P) It was horrible, I had already loved them so much and... *sigh* Why?_

 _Anyway, as I said at the top, I really like the cast, quite diverse, especially with the backstories, attitudes and all. I know that toward the end here the late introduced OCs don't talk much, but an introduction chapter basically just introduce the essence of the characters and some are shown a bit less than the others... However! They will all get developped as the story goes on, obviously. You'll get to say more than one line in the next chapters, Seiun. I swear you will. Probably not next chapter, but maybe the chapter after that. Who knows? I haven't written up to there yet. (He got lik, just one line the poor baby.. Wisteria too, but hers was slightly longer, and she got someone responding to her. Don't worry Wisteria, you'll also get more lines. So will every OCs.)_

 _So yeah, the rest of the intros will be posted Friday morning (well, it'll be the morning for me) and then it'll be regular Wednesday posting each week. If I ever forget a Wednesday, don't be shy, each and every of you, just send me: 'A reminder to write' and I'll be reminded. :P_

 _Feel free to constructively critizise my work, or even point out mistake, like EmpressLazuli did! (Thank you, btw! :)) My native language being French, it sometimes plays tricks on me since I sometime write the French versions of the word, not the English one, when the words are pretty much the same in both languages. Oh, and most importantly, tell me if I portrayed your OC correctly! That's really important. Feel free to comment on the story, writing, characters, my way too long author's note (which will probably shrink in the next chapters), the new episodes of Dangan Ronpa, and so on. Basically talk to me I'm lonely. Jk, I just really want to know whatt you think._

 _By the way, just added Grace and her SHSL for fun, because, why not? I just felt like it. I found it funny. It's okay if you don't, I won't judge you. I love you anyway._

 _So yeah, I'm gonna stop rambling. See ya Friday with the next batch of OCs! :D_


	3. Chapter I - (Ab)normal Days Part II

**A/N: _Most of this chapter was written late into the night/early in the morning. Don't judge me. Plus, for the first part, I was watching Smosh Live and felt the need to just joke around. Everything is hell. Bleh._**

 ** _Anyway, review replies are back, yay! I was unsure if I wanted to do that again, but I said I wanted this story to be interactive, and that's what it's gonna be!_**

 **Awenia - _Ah thank you! Deadlines forces me to do things, so I tried giving me some to see if I'd post more regurlarly. (I have no idea how to use that word). There is some returning characters from my last SYOC, like Io and Julian, who is quite similar to the past Markus from the last SYOC, but a few things changed. The last OC to appear was also in the last SYOC! However, Zokuwa was not, it was Izumi, the reporter, different submitter but slightly similar, but still quite different all the same! I plan to explain what a Rounder's Player is in Bianca's Free Time Events. :P I like how you remember that I don't use one definite MC, but a lot of different ones, due to your wording: 'A good choice to lead the chapter". The newcomers still are unaware of my multi-MC policy :P_**

 **OB13 _\- Not gonna lie, tour review made me laugh. XD I'm glad you like everything so far and are so excited to see this chapter! :D Yay for the fun fact! Now, I kinda wanna put in a Jar Jar easter egg or something.. :P_**

 **A Wish For Existence - _I was also quite surprised at the number of submission I got; I was used to get barely 16. Thank you for sticking with this story by the way, I really appreciate it! *hugs*_**

 **Yummy42 - _Haha, luckily, the submissions were spanned out on the course of a week! Kona was just such a well-developped character, I had so much fun reading that form that I just HAD to accept her! :D You'll quickly realize that with me, there's no actual main MC, but a multiple MC. It allows me to show multiple point of view and investigation process, as well as making sure that nobody is safe. Everybody is fair game to kill, or get killed! But Zokuwa is definitively one of the MC and I'm glad you like her in this position! This story is getting closer and closer to actually get on the ocean! XD_**

 **Fire lord 626 - _Thank your fo these few, but nonetheless, very appreciated words._**

 **EmpressLazuli - _You're welcome! I couldn't pass beside just quirky, unique characters as them! :D I'm glad that my portrayal was correct! Thanks again for the corrections!_**

 **PlayGirlKitty - _I'm glad you like Julian's portrayal! :D I apreciate you telling me who he would get along with as well, it's really useful! :D Grace is just a blue rose that is the best at being a rose. XD It's my job not too forget, not yours, so if you forget to remember me, it's perfectly fine! :P_**

 **bluesnowkitty - _Damn, my French still playing me tricks. I literally noticed writting French words in my old SYOC as well, like gallerie instead of gallery.. I now, I wrote violinist in French instead of English (fun thing, I rewrote it here and got it wrong again, had to rewrite it, it's a curse). Thank you for the tip, too! I used to write on Word, but stopped because it was easier for me to write and save on FF, along with saving space on my computer, but it totes made me make more mistakes. Now I just copy-paste to Word, check the mistakes, and put it back on corrected here. Definitively erased some mistakes, perhaps not all, however. All thanks to you! *hugs*_**

 **Retty L - _It was a hard and painful decision. Never had I thought I would get as many submissions! I thought to get maybe 20 max, but I got way more! I never thought I would ever had to increase the number of accepted OCs either. It was a first! Really, people seemed to love the concept! I really felt honoured as well to see so many people taking their times to send me submissions! Did I hear ships? :D HAVE THE SHIPS ALREADY BEGUN? (There's is what you could see as a ship possibility here, that wholefully happened due to one word in the OC description) And for Grace... NOBODY IS SAFE, EVEN THE FLOWER, EVERYBODY CAN DIE AT ANY MOMENT, IT IS HELL_**

 **ShadedLyth - _I literally didn't noticed that you had two OCs in. I absolutely didn't noticed that Hisoka was from you. You took me by surprise when you said that I had to go check! XD Congratulation to you, who submitted me two interesting OCs that won this really hard and painful lottery! Yay! For the BetaReader, I was tipped by bluesnowkitty to use Microsoft Word, and it erased a lot of mistakes. If there's still a lot, please tell me! Re-reading is actually what I need to do, since I keep doing typos, it doesn't make any sense I MAKE SO MUCH TYPOS WHAT THE HELL? I actually write too fast and often don't check back, which results in a lot of mistakes. French being my first language mostly just makes me write similar words in French instead... (*cough*gottabrag*cough* I was in Enhanced English, so I know that my English isn't super bad, my ability to make typo is really amazing though, most mistakes I saw myself do was due to those or similar French/English words.) The English languages stole so much of French, and just tweaked it a bit to get me to write THE WORDS WRONG UGH. (Fun Fact: according to my Linguistic class, English had around 2/3 of its lexicon borrowed from French, which explains that I mixed lots of words up! We also stol some though, and even stole back some that English stole. Linguistic is truely fascinating!) Anyway, it should be better now. I hope. Otherwise, I will probably have to give up my 'Enhanced English class student'. Just tell me it's less worse and enjoy my funa linguistic facts! (Impress your friends with it! XD)_**

 **TillyBanana - _People took lot of their time to write and send me those submissions: obviously I would read them all right as they came in (well, as I saw them)! It was really hard to choose from them all but I still appreciated reading every single one of them! Thank you for this new respect you gave me! I will try to be worthy of this newfounded respect! I'm glad you keep following this story: it's really appreciated!_**

 ** _Whew! Finished the replies! That takes quite some place! If you'd prefer me to answer you by PMs, just tell me!_**

 ** _As said above in some replies, I have a new correcting/re-reading system that corrects some of my mistakes, so it's gonna probably be at least slightly better now. Thanks again bluesnowkitty for the tip! Also, as you might have read from the replies, there will be more than one MC *gasp*! It allows me more flexibility for investigation, Free Time Events, getting to know different characters more and such. Also, it makes sure that you know that nobody is safe! From all this small MC pool I got, every one of them could die anytime! There's not one character you can be sure will survive! Yay! You gotta worry about every characters dying now! :P_**

 ** _Okay, kinda mentioned it in the replies as well, but lots of things changed in my planning for the intros due to two words in an OC description. IT changed the order of appearance, which kept changing due to the characters motivation, I guess? (I didn't planned for Zokuwa to want to explore but that happened). So, things changed. Due to two words in a descriptions. Do you wanna guess which it was? Here, a hint: T********* B*****. I saw this and couldn't pass over what I guess could be described as a comedy moment. By the way, the B word isn't Bitch even though it looks lik it is. I swear. I also have been waiting to make a (French but whatever) joke for so long, it allowed me to do so. It's stupid, but that's okay. I'm the writer, I can write stupid shit. Some explanation will be at the end, for thos who want one!_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

Yuriy Minazuki groaned in her sleep, twirling under her blankets. Unable to return to the deep slumber she had just quit, she begrudgingly opened her stormy grey eyes, yawning as she sat up, still covered by her blankets. She groggily looked around, she was sitting on a purple bed, in a dark grey room. A door seemed to lead to the bathroom whereas another seemed to lead outside of it. Beside the bed, the only furnitures were a night table, a desk with a mirror and some shelves. Not recognizing it as her own room, the tall girl threw away her five blankets, mentally keeping notes of finding at least two more as she stood up, stretching lightly. She sleepily ruffled her light, silvery blue, choppy, slightly messy chin-length hair. Her matte blue high-heeled, ankle-high boots, its heel and soles black, clicked on the floor, as... Wait, boots? She was wearing boots? Why would she wear boots in bed? Yuriy lethargically looked at her boots, mildly appalled, even disgusted, at the boots, but mostly befuddled, perplexed by their presences on her feet. She never slept with shoes on. What happened? The girl just sighed. Never mind the boots. She could have been really tired. That must be it.

Yuriy headed toward the wardrobe, her curiosity slowly dissipating the drowsiness. Opening it, she saw rows and rows of identical clothings: a black, loose, slightly over-sized black tank top on which an alien spaceship with tiny green aliens (the only spark of color, otherwise all is black and white) showing their middle fingers hovering over Pluto, like if it was protecting, was pictured, along with the text 'Viva la Pluto, fuck you' written on it; galaxy-themed shorts. Only some clothes in a corner differed from those: some black pajama shorts and over-sized tank tops, definitively meant as pajamas. Perplexed, once again, she looked down to the clothing she was currently wearing: the same shirt, covering slightly galaxy-colored shorts, the boots, and her usual jewelry: some bracelets, rings, and a long, black metallic chain rolled thrice around her neck, held like a choker by a triangular piece, with the rest of the chain fell down to under her shirt.

Basically nothing she would have slept in, in short.

Yuriy ruffled her bangs as she headed to exit the room, but a note on her desk caught her attention.

 _Attention all students! You are required to attend the opening ceremony in the auditorium. Please head there as soon as possible. Signed, the Headmaster._

Memories of her fainting as she entered Hope's Peak flooded her mind, convincing her that she was probably just put to bed afterward. Still, the closet was strange. Shrugging the concern off, Yuriy took a quick look at herself in the mirror hung over the desk, eyeing the freckled reflection. The space-colored narwhal and orca circling her arm right below the shoulder popped up against her pale skin. However, her right forearm, covered in constellations, wasn't subtle either. Yuriy, sighed, leaving her bedroom.

Yuriy jumped in surprise as she ended up facing a girl right in front of her door, who seemed to just have woken up from a nap against the hallway's wall.

The girl's emerald green eyes closed for a moment as she yawned, stretching her tone body as she stood up. Jet black, wavy hair fell about at the half of her back, surrounding her naturally round face, which not only featured arched eyebrows, but a typical islander tan as well as high cheek bones and an easily visible jawline. All in all, she was a tropical beauty, in front of which Yuriy could do nothing but gape.

"Hey, what's your name?" wondered the girl as Yuriy jumped in surprise.

"Aaah, eeuuh, Yuriy l'entraîneur qui entraîne!" she spouted rapidly, without thinking about what she just said. Before the obviously bewildered tropical beauty, Yuriy gulped, smiling sheepishly as she realized her mistake. "Yuriy Minaduki. Sorry I just... Uh... Yeah.. Heheh heh."

"So... you're a trainer? Was it that that you said? A trainer who trains?"

"Uh well yeah, but uh no, haha, that's what I said but.." Yuriy took a deep breath, ruffling her hair lightly. She just had failed her introduction tremendously. "I'm a Xenoarcheologist, actually."

* * *

 **Super High School Level Xenoarcheologist - Yuriy Minaduki**

* * *

"Then why?..."

"Ah, it was nothing, nothing at all.. Just... A quote from a movie... About a character who has the same name as me. That's all there is." Yuriy smiled forcibly as she tried to explain. This was extremely awkward. Why couldn't she just have introduced herself normally? "So uh, what's your name, anyway?'

"Kona Jauregui. I'm a paramedic, by the way."

* * *

 **Super High School Level Paramedic - Kona Jauregui**

* * *

Yuriy's eyes widened in surprise as Kona undisclosed her talent. But really, the alien nerd should have guessed it. Kona wore a short-sleeved dark blue button-up shirt, the two top buttons undone, a white circle badge on the left sleeve right below the shoulder on which 'Hope's Peak' was written, arching on the top with "Medical Training" written on the bottom in black font with the academy's crest in the center. If that wasn't enough to give away that she worked in the medical field, 'PARAMEDIC' was written on the upper left on the front of the shirt in white font. The shirt was half-tucked in her mid-thigh white shorts, held by a black belt. Her shoes were black and white high top converses. For only accessories, a black hair tie circled her right wrist while a necklace hung around her neck, the white crystal pendant laying on her chest.

"So uhm... Your name doesn't sound Japanese at all. Are you from here or...?" asked Yuriy, fidgeting around with her rings.

"My father is Hawaiian whereas my mother is Japanese. I grew up in Japan. What about you? You were talking French earlier, no?"

"Well, yeah... Uh, Japanese father, French-Canadian mother, both astronomer. Named me as an homage to Yuriy Gargarine, first man in space. That's why I got a Russian name, heh.." the Xenoarcheologist smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. "So yeah, I talk French and everything... But not like the French from France, we have a different accent, expressions and everything, kinda like British and the US English.."

Yuriy inwardly sighed. Could the conversation stop being so awkward? It was truly annoying at this point! It was awkward mostly on her side, but still... Could she just stop being so awkward? Damn pretty girls. Or just conversation in general, really. Especially conversation with such a shitty start.

"That's good to know!" smiled Kona. "Do you know where we are? I literally just... woke up in the hallway, after all. That's quite weird."

"Hope's Peak, probably." shrugged the Xenoarcheologist. "Got this note that says to head to the auditorium. The headmaster should be there and give us explanation. We were probably brought here for that opening ceremony, or something... The guys who did the job to bring us here really failed it, since they didn't even bothered putting you in your room. Real lazy."

"Indeed." said Kona, chuckling. "Let's head there this auditorium, then." The Paramedic led the way, Yuriy following her. The awkwardness seemed to be gone. What a great time to be alive!

Bang!

Suddenly, a door had opened in front of Kona, in which she bumped, Yuriy catching her before she hit the floor.

"O-oh sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" said a tall girl. Her silky dark brown hair, tied in puffy, high-placed twintails swayed gently as she bended slightly, checking with worried hazelnut eyes if Kona wasn't hurt. Seeing the paramedic was sane and sound, she sighed in relief, her eyes warm and welcoming, slightly hidden by her bangs, which were swept to the left side.

"I am Kaori Hasegawa... It is a pleasure to meet you. Sorry for hitting you with the door."

"Ah, it's okay, no harm done nor meant." replied Kona, dismissing the taller girl's worry.

* * *

 **Super High School Level Triathlete - Kaori Hasegawa**

* * *

Kaori had caramel-like tone, a voluptuous figure as well as an athletic build. Her unzipped white jacket, which sported red lines along with a fist symbol on the chest covered a plain black shirt. Bandages almost completely covered her arms up to her hands while jogging pants, also sporting red lines, and a pair of red and white sneakers completed the sporty look.

"We're going to the auditorium, for the opening ceremony. You wanna come?" asked Kona, back on her feet.

Kaori nodded, "Sure.", following the duo out of the hallway.

The end of the hallway opened up in a large room. Multiple doors seemed to lead to different rooms. However, it was a curvy window, which took place of the entire wall that took their breath away. Swarms of colorful fishes swam next to it, offering an exquisite aquatic scenery through the window. Manta rays, sharks and an innumerable number of fish swam in front of their eyes, a simple window separating them.

The girls' astonishment was cut short when as they heard someone clear their throat. It was a guy with short black hair, quite tall and athletic. He wore varying shades of grey for each of his clothes, completed by a dark grey scarf and thin gloves. Dust seemed to cover him, weirdly enough.

Stone grey eyes stared at them, a smile adorning his face. "Hello there. Let me say this first, I do not care about your name or your talent at all. You're nothing compared to me anyway. I hope we'll get along. I am Hibiko Murosaki, stone carver and God. It's a pleasure to meet me, isn't it?"

* * *

 **Super High School Level Stone Carver - Hibiko Murosaki**

* * *

"What a nutcase..." whispered Yuriy, not realizing she talked out loud, while Hibiko went on.

"I don't suspect you mortals to know of this, but where are we?"

"Dunno, gotta go to the auditorium for the opening ceremony though, so it's probably related to Hope's Peak." declared Yuriy, rubbing the back of her neck as she sighed.

"That's a good thing to know." said a lean but somewhat skinny boy. His pretty face adorned such delicate features as a small nose, thin long eyebrows and long eyelashes. Thick and messy violet hair worn down reached his mid back, thrown over his shoulder, the bangs pulled up in a side ponytail towards the front of his face, ending at the bridge of his nose. His vivid magenta eyes had each a beauty mark on the top outside corners. A teal halter vest rested upon a sleeveless buttoned shirt decorated with a loose silver tie. Mid-thigh dark grey shorts sporting lighter grey vertical strips completed the outfit, along with black dress shoes. "Heya! It's great to meet you all! I'm Noritaka Akiba." said the boy, smiling brightly. "What's your name- Ah wait! Let me try to guess your talent! You, sporty girl, a Ultimate Decathlete! And you, definitively an Ultimate Paramedic... And the last one? Hmmm... Ultimate Astronomer!"

"I'm actually a triathlete.." meekly answered Kaori as Yuriy chuckled.

"Close, but I'm a Xenoarcheologist, a mash of my two favorite thing: archeology and extraterrestrial life. Even though I mostly just look through telescopes all nights."

"Ah, I see, I see. Well I'm the Ultimate Tap Dancer."

* * *

 **Super High School Level Tap Dancer - Noritaka Akiba**

* * *

"Did you really thought a simple mortal like you could guess such easy things?" said Hibiko, chuckling.

"I doubt you would have been to guess them either..."

"Their talents, or yours, do not interest me at all, mortal."

"So, you were saying that we needed to go to the auditorium?" said Noritaka, cutting the talent conversation short.

"Yeah, we were just heading over there." replied Kona.

"I'll be following you then." smiled the tap dancer. "What about you, Hibiko?"

"You will follow me, your God." replied the boy, already heading toward said room.

"What's his problem?" whispered Yuriy, squinting as she watched him walk away.

"A huge God complex, certainly." replied Kona, shaking her head as they followed suite.

The quintet rapidly arrived in front of wooden double doors, in front of which stood two persons.

"Hey! Do you know where the auditorium might be?" asked Noritaka, waving at them.

"We were thinking that it was probably behind those doors." responded the smaller person. They had a wiry figure and tawny skin, as well had naturally half-lidded dark grey eyes. Her dark red, straight hair descended down to her chin, wavier near the end, apart from a slight portion of their hair, which was grown down a bit past their left shoulder and the portion of their uneven bangs that reached their left eyes was pushed back. A slightly over-sized purple a black stripped long sleeved shirt covered their hands and a small portion of their fitting maroon shorts, which went up to their calves. Completing the outfit were purple-accented white shoes. "I'm Hisoka Maki, by the way."

* * *

 **Super High School Level Whittler - Hisoka Maki**

* * *

"What's up? I'm Kanji Minoto." added the second person, a tall, peach-skinned boy with a toned body and baby blue eyes. His jet black hair was hidden by a black sports cap, its bill and adjustments cobalt blue. Blue wireless earbuds hung around his neck over a white, completely unbuttoned collared shirt, its sleeves rolled up, and a loose black tank top. Dark blue skinny jeans and cobalt blue sneakers completed his outfit.

* * *

 **Super High School Level DJ - Kanji Minoto**

* * *

Noritaka then proceeded to introduce the quintet as they entered the auditorium. Nine students were already present, their chatter stopping the moment they entered. It felt exactly like when you arrive late in class and everyone just _stares_ at you in utter silence.

However, Maki was prone to break said silence. "Hi! I'm Hisoka Maki and this is Kanji Minoto, Yuriy Minaduki, Noritaka Akiba, Hibiko Murosaki, Kona Jauregui and Kaori Hasegawa! Please to meet the rest of you all!"

Suddenly, the door opened, the last students finally making his appearance and interrupting the first arrived group from their not even begun introductions.

A tanned-skin guy had entered the room, quietening the chatter. His almond-shaped eyes were colored by a reddish-brown hue. Two small moles adorned his face, one being on his chin and the other below his left eye. His hair, light auburn color with caramel colored highlights, were combed in such a way that it swirled and even curled at the top, curving above his eyes. He wore a long sleeved deep violet shirt with black skinny jeans for bottoms, slightly hidden by a white and yellow checkered sweater tied around his waist. White, high top sneakers, along with a black watch on his right wrist along and a black and white ring band on his left pinky finger complete his outfit, as well as violet stud and small white hoops earrings on each ears.

"My name is Murai Kirai and I'm a mystery novelist. That's all that you need to know about me currently." he spoke solemnly, before advancing toward the rows.

* * *

 **Super High School Level Mystery Novelist - Murai Kirai**

* * *

Another voice rose up, screeching.

" _Good, we finally can begin, now that that slow-mo here as joined us. It was fucking time!_ "

* * *

 _Amongst all of those top-class students..._

 **SHSL Tap Dancer - Noritaka Akiba**

 **SHSL Stone Carver - Hibiko Murosaki**

 **SHSL Deep-Sea Biologist - Nao Watanuki**

 **SHSL Xenoarcheologist - Yuriy Matthewson**

 **SHSL Herbalist - Miisa Nakamura**

 **SHSL Yokai Hunter - Reiko Yurei**

 **SHSL Plant Conoisseur - Wisteria Danielle Cross**

 **SHSL Observer - Julian Kohler**

 **SHSL Triathlete - Kaori Hasegawa**

 **SHSL Paramedic - Kona Jauregui**

 **SHSL Mystery Novelist - Murai Kirai**

 **SHSL DJ - Kenji Minoto**

 **SHSL Soccer Player - Haruna Takahashi**

 **SHSL Thief - Io Usoshi**

 **SHSL Violonist - Seiun Tengoku**

 **SHSL Whittler - Hisoka Maki**

 **SHSL Reporter - Zokuwa Tanbou**

 **SHSL Rounder's Player - Bianca Drake**

 _Who will survive?_

* * *

 **A/N: _And here the intros are finished... LIES! There's still at least one character left to introduce... After all, to whom belong that voice?  
Anyway, the last three (plus Kaori I guess) didn't got a lot of lines because I didn't know what to make them say really. It's always 'Who are you? Where are we? What's happening?' in the intros, after all. Even those who talked more, I sometime felt that I couldn't show their personality in details and I'm gonna try my best to remediate to that in the following chapters! :D_**

 ** _So the French joke... Yuriy l'entraîneur qui entraîne... In English, it's Yuriy the trainer who trains. It's from the first Steve Martin's Pink Panther movie. It's a classic quote from my childhood, that I still joke with with my brother, along with the hambu-ghe-duh scene. Just a classic (for me) I had to put in. I couldn't fight it. By the way, if you want me to describe Yuriy (the Oc, not Yuriy l'entraîneur qui entraîne (I love saying that it sounds so good! (In French, not in English, it doesn't sound as well in English), so yeah, describe Yuriy in one word? Yuriy is a mess. At all time. Especially around cute people. And tropical beauties! (The words that made all my planning go to waste! :D Yay!)_**

 ** _My head is killing me right now. Bleh. But I'm happy because not only did I finished this chapter, but I finally decorated my room, yay! Finally feels at home!_**

 ** _I also feel the need to brag right now, so I'm gonna do it. I've got that sport class in which we had to do basic exercisestuff like push-ups and sit-ups and the likes, with the hopes that at the mid-session and at the end of it you got better. So, as usual, I'm on the mediocre side of average on most of those, being pretty mediocre at the plank exercise, just getting 30 sec. Then comes the chair exercise: this is when you have to lean against a wall in a 90 degree sitting position and hold it up for as long as you can. My teammates who was in the first group did around 1min30 and I aimed at that, partly to prove myself that my legs are indeedly stronger than my arms. Then, I hear the girls talking how some people are able to do 4min, and how it's boys that do that. I obviously think that's bullshit, you just need willpower and practice. So it's my turn and I go, but I start with a like, maybe 80/85 degree position since I have knee problems, and I lowered a bit as I noticed it didn't really hurt my knees. But yeah, minutes passed without me having any difficulties and I quickly wound up alone after 2min30. Since we did that in a hallway, a passing guy just cheered me on, which was appreciated. I ended up giving up at 5min, since my legs were wobbling a hella lot and I still had to do better at the mid-session and at the end, after all. So yeah, I genuinely surprised myself and others, beat everyone in my class, and beat what some guys had done and that my teammates accounted for a record. I'm just really happy that I discovered something I was good at, because I didn't awaited it at all. It was a good surprise and I'm really proud of myself. Gonna stop bragging and telling my life now._**

 ** _(No spoilers, apart maybe for the Student Council thing from ep7 side Despair, but it's in DG0 though) I'm still hung over the last two episodes and they just shot Matsuda at me and I can't wait to see more of him because I'm too lazy to read the book translation as of now and he seems like a very interesting character... Plus now I still kinda hate Ruruka but finds her to be a good character. This week's despair arc episode didn't impacted me really, because I'm still hung up on its last episode and I thought we'd see the survivor but not yet apparently... But now I can't wait for the next episode honestly. Shit is about to go down. And I'm starting to be more worried about Nanami as I get more attached to her, since she was amongst my last favorite characters from SDR2 initially, but she just shot up real quick due to the anime. :P All that to say that Dangan Ronpa is killing me and I regret nothing._**

 ** _For anybody who want to know that someone sucks at something more than them in a particular aspect of Math who just a fellow person who undrstood nothing of a concept for a while, I'll tell you this. I could say that even though I always been good at Math (like 80% even though I hated it and didn't even tried), I sucked at two things in it. One, factorisation. Never have been able to understand it, even after 3 explanations. The second thing was the crossed product, also named the rule of three. It took me FOUR YEARS to understand it, maybe even more! Four fucking years to understand this stupid concept and why people uses it! I usually just skipped some steps to arrive to the answer, getting the good one without it, but in Enhanced Science, I had no choice but to learn to use it and it took me a long time. It had been four years I had heard about it, was unable to use it or understand it,using I suppose another method, Idk, so it took me 4 years to get that simple concept. I have an Astronomy class this session, and it has been one full year I haven't done Math and the rule of three just fucking popped up again, with me wondering what the fuck it was once again and still not using it and doing 'the right method'. I DIDN'T EVEN RECOGNIZED IT WHEN THE TEACHER USED IT I WAS JUST REALLY CONFUSED BY WHAT SHE WAS DOING_**

 ** _So for all of you Math hater or just people who have difficulties at Math, you can tell yourself that you're able to identify the rule of three and that it didn't took you four years to finally understand it, unlike me. RIP me._**

 ** _Anywayyyyy, now that I have done my weird cheering up about the class I hated the most so you can find solace in one thing about Math... Intros are done, next chapter is going to be wednesday and then, the story will fully start. :D_**

 ** _So much Author's Note, it's insane. It might be longer than the chapter for all I know. I'm gonna try to stop telling you my life, but I definitively won't stop telling you my writing process, such as the destroyer of plans words and others! XD_**

 ** _By the way, It's like 1 AM as I'm writing the Author's note because I didn't do it fully when I fnished the chapter so I didn't corrected the A/N. I begin class at 8h10. I should go to sleep. Buuuuut I'm posting this before, even though I wanted to post just before class, hey, technically, it's Friday right now. For som of you, in some timezone, you'll be able to read it earlier that way. For others, you were enjoying your sleep like I should have and that's really great. So yeah, should be 1h10AM as I post this. Don't be proud of me. Judge me. But be happy though, cause, you know, earlier chapter + a chapter at all... Also I kinda just want you to like this chapter duh, I don't want to do super shitty chapters that you hate.. I should really be sleeping. Sorry if the A/N are a mess. Should be sleeping right now, not writing all this randomness that makes most of this A/N. So off I go to sleep. Buh-bye._**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed (hope, not despair, you are not allowed to despair) and see ya Wednesday!_**


	4. Chapter I - (Ab)normal Days Part III

**A/N: _Hi everybody! Here's the new promised chapter! I had some difficulty writing it, so I'm just really happy that I had kept the part I already wrote for my last SYOC 'cause I wouldn't have been able to finish it up for today otherwise. I think that chapter is the chapter I hate the most to write: it's just a buch of exposition for the characters, basically. Really important, but hell to write. So yeah, kinda short, we don't see a lot of the OCs, but I tried making them say a line at least (I almost forgot Murai I hope I forgot no one else). It's not the greatest chapter ever, but if I would have tried to do it to my likings, it would never had been written. But I'm glad that I'm over it and things can finally get on ro-, *ahem*, ocean. I honestly thought I would have to stay super late, like 1/2 AM to finish it and I'm glad I was able to finish earlier (*cough*finishitatall*cough*). I really hope everything will be easier now that that godforsaken chapter is out of the way. I'm really tired and I feel like I'm dying and I have no reason to feel this way. Apart maybe the lack of eating and sleeping. Should get more healthy. May also be because I'm in the dark and I did a shitload of sport in my sport class this morning... Which would explain a lot. I'm not used to exercising, especially this much._**

 ** _Now, the Reviews' Replies!  
_ bluesnowkitty: _Thank you for all your kind words! I really hope my writing gets better as I write.. They say that everything comes with practices (or something like that), right? Hibiko does have a quite unique personality. XD It makes him very fun to write. And as I'm writing that, I just realize I forgot to write him a part in the chapter. Gotta go do that. Checked and I forgot like, 4 characters. Thank you for making me remember them! :P_**

 **OB13 _: I never has seen her shirt anywhere, but I would totally buy it as well! XD Ah, I know I didn't do super well in the intros, especially for some charas. Nobody has much spot light here too, but I swear he'll get his time to shine soon! And for Gundam and Hibiko... I thought of something, I really hope to be able to place it in the story somehow! XD Why do you predict Grace to die first? D: Grace is the best! She shan't die!_**

 **Yummy42 _: Everybody new to me didn't know, so don't feel bad or anything! I just decided to surprise you all with this info instead of saying it outright. i'm glad you like the idea! I know lots of people keep a unique MC, especially since it gives more og a in-game feel. I thought about it, and since I'm writing a story, not creating a video game, I thought it suited better and owould be easier for me! I don't know if every OCs will be used as MC, but they all can be. It will be chosen depending on the context and the events, which character would be better to lead this or that part. Th question wasn't stupid at all, btw! :) It's actually a very good question! Kona managed to sleep in the hallway because of the sleeping gas :P, the Remnants of Despair were too lazy to bring her to her room! Yes, shipping~ I didn't even noticed that fact before you mentionedit! XD Such unmeant irony! Now that I noticed, I love how the Paramedic is the first one to have gotten hurt. XD I'm really happy that I portrayed Kona correctly! I hope I'll be able to keep that up! :D_**

 **ApexUtopia _: Thanks for stoppig by and reviewing! I understand that people may be busy, and the fact you appear once in a while is still super great! Thanks for the advices. It's hard to introduce so many characters, haha, especially in two chapters, as you've said. I'll keep this advice for future use, since I'm too lazy to revise the intros. It's not demanding: you're just suggesting me ways to ameliorate my writing, after all! And I thank you for that._**

 **A Wish For Existence _:_ I do not know how to rest. _It's really good advice, but I'm too lazy to go back to do any work on the past chap. But I'll defenitivelt refer to this for future description/SYOC/others. The 'action will do the telling' part is really great and I def want to use it in future chapters. I'll try my best to remember everything! :P It's ok to give advice, I appreciate it! Especially since I know you meant well, so everything is fine and I thank you for your advices!_**

 **PlayGirlKitty _: I usually never did such long notes? Well, as I remember. The more late I post the more I write A/Ns, apparently. XD i'm glad you like everything so far!_**

 **RettyL _: Thank you! I'm glad someone enjoy my long ass notes, haha! Will Noritaka die? Will he not die? How long will he last? Who knows? :P My faves also have a tendency to die. Just look at DR3. I got so many faves to then lose them all in one single episode. Torture, Dr3 is torture! And that's without talking about all those who died in side Future... All of the (new) faves of mine are dead. There's just Mitarai left from my faves. I'm scared for him. And Makoto and Aoi. I'm 99% sure Hagakure will survive so I don't worry too much about him. XD_**

 **ShadedLyth _: Wish I would have thought about Hisoka yelling everybody's name. XD Would have been great! I'm glad you like the cast so far a well! Didn't noticed the review being so late, since the notification in my email was late! XD Did the replies to reviews before receiving! Glad you reviewed, even if late! Enjoy this new chapter, the same day you reviewed! XD_**

 **Awenia _: I'm glad you still like the changing MC! There's one more chapter than the last so far! XD Canadian French is greater than normal French. We have more swear words that have a history. XD Even French have a hard time understanding us, due to our old-timey French accent. It's normal you understanding nothing in French! :P There's more girls than boys since I got lots of girls' submissions and I just couldn't refuse them! I love all my girls~ Sports class are usually hell for me too, apart from moderate sport like soccer or basketball that you can take break as much as you want, kinda, if you're not actively playing. I think most people hate Juzo because he punched every protag so far apart from Matsuda and tries to beat up everyone. Plus, some says that his whole speech on talent to Hinata is the cause of him turning to Izuru and such. The new ep made me love him so much more though_**

 ** _Well, that's all the reviews, now enjoy the chapter~_**

* * *

 _"Uh-uhm. 1, 2, 3... 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16... All there! Finally! Wasn't the note clear enough, you fucking idiots?"_

A slightly high-pitched, screechy voice echoed in the auditorium after the sixteen students had gathered in the room. All stares shifted toward the podium centered on the stage. A little sea otter plushie had jumped on the podium, the microphone in hand. The otter's color scheme seemed splited into two, a side being white with a normal black dot eye and the other being black with an evil-looking red eye.

"Upupu! Hello new students! I am Monomeep, your headmaster. Now that everybody _finally_ gathered in the auditorium, let's start the opening ceremony!"

"Our headmaster, a sea otter?"

"How does it even talk?"

"It must be a joke..."

" _SILENCE NOW_! How unpolite of you to talk during the ceremony!" scolded Monomeep, frowning. "Especially since I shortened it for you guys! To make it more bearable... For this special, international class, there shall be a special graduation, don't you think? Now, I know you might be thinking that graduation is still far away... BUT YOU ARE WRONG!" Puzzled looks swept across the face of the students as Monomeep proudly shouted. "You could graduate in two days, even today! Thereis just one requirement to do say: you must kill someone else."

"What kind of sick joke is this?" wondered Reiko out loud, aghast, while Miisa tightened the grip she had on Nao's clothes, burying her head as she shook it.

"That's not a nice game. It's only fun when I'm the one in charge." murmured Wisteria.

"Nobody can force me to do anything, for I am a God." proudly claimed Hibiko.

"It can't be true, right?" wondered Hisoka, shocked while Kaori just shook her head, refusing to believe the headmaster.

"What are you talking about? Why would a school allow such a thing?" asked Nao, fear slightly apparent on his face, as Yuriy spoke up.

"He's right! Murder is illegal, for a reason! Why would a school impose that as a way to graduate?"

"I doub it's actually the school... They say they are affiliated, but I highly doub that." responded Kona, frowning.

"There's never been a record of anything like that," added Zokuwa, "but this is definitively illegal! It would never pass the boarding committy! It can't happen"

"No one would do that… right?" asked Io, glancing around her.

"Io's right; there's no way we would do such a thing, there's no reason for us to kill each other!" continued Noritaka.

"You can't just force us to do such things! This is.. This is crazy!" shouted Haruna, almost hysterical.

"Huh!? There's no freaking way I'm killing ANYONE! Let alone any friends!" shouted Kanji as you heard Bianca's bubblegum pop as she stared at the floor intently.

"Your friends? You barely just met them!" cackled Monomeep. "And you'll see, how _motivated_ someone can be~"

"What the fuck? Fuck that, I'm out." said Julian, leaving.

"Nyeeheehee... It's really impolite to leave during the principal's speech, Mister Kohlier... Such things won't be tolerated in this school environment~"

Right as Julian got to the door, a small bear with the same color scheme as Monomeep fell down from the ceiling, a katana in head, almost slicing the boy in too, who had luckily managed to avoid it.

"A-ah, let's make it a warning, shall we? Let's not forget from now on to be polite to your principal~ And to never leave during such important speeches~"

"Why are you doing any of this?" wondered Murai.

"Nyeeheehee.. Quite simple, knucklehead! I want to see all your depairing faces while you succumb to your inner demons as you're killing each others~, and the despair, oh sweet despair, the victim will feel as they are betrayed, murdered by someone they thought of as a friend... And then, all of the rest of the students' despair as they realize they cannot trust anyone, that a killer is amongst their midst, that they lost one of their dear friends and knowing that _someone, one of them, is the one who killed them._ "

"Despair... Wanting such a thing is truely pathetic." sighed Seiun.

"Oooooh... But you'll see soon, Mister Tengoku, the true, immense power of despair as your friends all gets killed one by one~" smirked Monomeep. "To continue~ Obviously, the culprit will have to do anything they need to not be found out. But this will be explained in more details later." added Monomeep, dismissing the students' worries with the wave of his hand. "Now, now. Since we got that out of the way, let's talk school equipment!"

As Monomeep talked, numerous black rectangle fell from the ceiling, attached to a small parachute, landing in front of each students feet. "Here's your ElectroID! It's really useful: maps, rules, profiles... Everything you need is there!"

Seiun frowned, taking the black object, stamped with Hope's Peak logo, in his hands, opening it. His profile was shown first, and with a click on a map picture, a map of Level 5 was shown, suggesting there was other floors. The following was the set of rules that Monomeep had talked about, which was read intently by the violinist.

*Rule #1: Students may reside only within the school. Leaving campus is an unacceptable use of time.

*Rule #2: "Nighttime" is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off-limits at night, so please exercise caution.

*Rule #3: Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitory will be seen as sleeping in class and punished accordingly.

*Rule #4: With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore Hope's Peak Academy at your discretion.

*Rule #5: Violence against headmaster Monomeep is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras.

*Rule #6: Nobody shall leave during important explanations

*Rule #7: Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "blackened" will graduate, unless they are discovered.

*Rule #8: Additional school regulations may be added if necessary.

"This should be all for now." said Monomeep, still smirking. "I despairlingly wish I'll see you soon, nyeeheehee~"

"I don't..." mumbled Yuriy, still focused on her ElectroID.

"I do~, since it'll most likely be because one of you is dead~" cackled Monomeep before disappearing into thing air.

* * *

 _Amongst all of those top-class students..._

 **SHSL Tap Dancer - Noritaka Akiba**

 **SHSL Stone Carver - Hibiko Murosaki**

 **SHSL Deep-Sea Biologist - Nao Watanuki**

 **SHSL Xenoarcheologist - Yuriy Matthewson**

 **SHSL Herbalist - Miisa Nakamura**

 **SHSL Yokai Hunter - Reiko Yurei**

 **SHSL Plant Conoisseur - Wisteria Danielle Cross**

 **SHSL Observer - Julian Kohler**

 **SHSL Triathlete - Kaori Hasegawa**

 **SHSL Paramedic - Kona Jauregui**

 **SHSL Mystery Novelist - Murai Kirai**

 **SHSL DJ - Kenji Minoto**

 **SHSL Soccer Player - Haruna Takahashi**

 **SHSL Thief - Io Usoshi**

 **SHSL Violonist - Seiun Tengoku**

 **SHSL Whittler - Hisoka Maki**

 **SHSL Reporter - Zokuwa Tanbou**

 **SHSL Rounder's Player - Bianca Drake**

 _Who will survive?_

* * *

 **A/N: _Yay! Monomeep is in the house! It's a sea otter only because I wanted a water-related mammal. At first it was a sheep, but I changed it. Kept the name since I found it funny, though. Its laugh is taken from a baby sea otter sound I checked up. Originally, it was Baaahaahaa, for the sheep, but I had to switch it and decided to use the sound sea otter's make.. Which is hard to find. They don't talk that much._**

 _ **Anyway! I know this chapter isn't the best but I just HAD to get done with it. By the way, I'm gonna put up a poll on my profile to see who you'd want to have Free Time Events for! I don't want to spoil anything with a 'Hey, this chara gets a lot of FTE... THEY'RE GOING TO DIE' by me accidently wanting to show lots of that chara before they die. It's just gonna be safer this way, no accidental slip-up ! (I hope)**_

 _ **-SPOILERS AND TALK ABOUT THE NEW SIDE FUTURE EP-**_

 _ **I am dying because of this new ep how could so many people die? I mean, I saw Juzo's death comin but it still hurt as hell and I'm really curious about what he was going to say, since I'm 100% it wasn't a love confession to Munakata or about Chisa. WHAT WAS IIIIT? HOW DARE YOU MUNAKATA HE WAS TRYING TO CHEER YOU UP AND EVERYTHING! So yeah, I lost another one of my fav Monday... Then, Ruruka? I know a lot of people hated her due to what she did to Seiko (Seiko my baby why did you have to diiiiie?) and then to Izayoi but I just can't hate her, mostly due to the fact that I**_ **understand _her. I would probably have acted similar to her. I also have some trust issues, less intense but still, a lot of anxiety and some paranoia about some issues, some really similar to Ruruka's. Therefore, as someone who shares some of the same troubles, I really understand her and I'm sad she gets so much hate... I mean, she isn't Junko! Yet, people like Junko more... Ruruka had a lot of problems she never got around solving, which makes me very sad. Anxiety, paranoia, intense trust issues... Those just throw rationality and solidarity out the windows, especially in such circumstances. She didn't want to die, she didn't want o be betrayed: I wholefully understand that. One of my biggest fear is being betrayed. By what? Why? How? I don't know. I'm just scared it could happen. Under intense circumstances, I don't know what that would make me do. I would probably not go to her extent, but I still understand very well her reasons and all. Sorry for rambling about that: it just makes me so sad that everybody hates her so much well she has actual reasons that makes sense behind her actions, especially since I share some of the things she is hated upon with her. What she did to Seiko and Izayoi isn't forgiveable: yet Izayoi forgave her, so you can. And for Seiko.. I really loved her and hated Ruruka for what she'd done, but now that I know_ why, _I can't bring myself too. She's passed fromt this character I dislike quite a lot to a character I relate to, which is weird and slightly scary. I'm really sad she died, especially in such an horrible way.. She's got the worst death so far. Apart from that, damn, Munakata is now officialy crazy and I'm pretty sure he has fallen into despair but refuse to admit it. Bitch you had no good reason to kill Juzo like that. Uuuugh. Plus he just goes on blaming despair for it, like, don't? It's you who did it. You're fully responsible for your actions of killing your best friend who was trying to cheer yo up and validate your choices and actions. I really wanna see where his character is going to end up, since he had such a big downfall. What's going to happen to him? I really don't know. (Btw I'm done wanting charas to die and people wanting certain charas to die and saying 'Ah! She deserved it!' It just hurts me a lot and hurts the fan of the chara, like be respectful, you don't know how someone can relate to the character or something, nobody really deserve to die, it's just really tiring and doesn't actually bring any good and I just can't stand it at this point: all characters have something valuable and it's not because you don't like them that they deserve to die) Sorry for that as well... I'm just very tired of that.. It was all over tumblr, like I want Ruruka to die, she deserved to die, finally!, the same thing about Juzo too.. Just had to get it out of myself. Then, let's talk about the last death: Kirigiri. Out of the 6 originals, I liked Toko and Kirigiri the less, so I wasn't really that impacted by her death, even though I cried. It was very sad and I got sad but yeah. Rest in peace, Kirigiri. Some people say she might live, due to a bottle of 'Cure W' (the cure Seiko tried giving to Bandai) was shown in the corner, but Idk. I kinda don't want her to return, because it'd just be another pointless fake death like for Aoi. I thought that her NG code was really awful, but fitting for DR, and Kizakura sacrifice serving nothing just seems like real life to me. Some says that it's lazy writings or things like that, that you can't just make a sacrifice useless, but hey, in real life, lots of sacrifice ends up being useless. So it's just more realistic to me. I'm just gonna sigh really hard if she ends up living after all. We already got one fake death for the main trio. I don't need nor want another. Plus, I don't want just them to live. I want some of the new chara to survive too! Even though there's only two left right now... Someone from the original DR had to go, and it ended up being her, let her rest in peace. Please, Kodaka, don't fake death her too. PLEASE. Anyway I'm done talking about the new ep... (God it ended up being long)_**

 ** _-SPOILERS ENDS THE TALK ENDS I'M SORRY THIS IS SO LONG OMG I JUST HAD TOO MANY FEELS IN THIS EP-_**

 _ **Anyway, more light-heartedly, I started playing Mystic Messenger, which was kinda a mistake. I'm addicted now. The worst is that I had seen it before, but decided not to play it due to it being and otome game and having a weird texting premise but I fell in love with it and every characters and I fall very deep. Started playing it due to cute/awesome fanart of it on tumblr and lot of talk about it. The beginning really creeped me out, though, since it seemed just like real texting but with choiced instead of you actually typing. But after that crepy part, everything ended up being really fun. I accidently clicked an answer I didn't want to answer earlier. Had to restart my phone because of that. But now everything is fine.**_

 _ **Just had to tell you about my new addiction. I had to chat (in the game) during one my class break so I wouldn't miss a chat (told you I'm addicted) and I was really scared about getting a phonecall since it would have been weird to get a phonecall in Korean from an app.. People would have been questioning. Or they wouldn't have noticed, I didn't want to take the risk. And I couldn't just not answer a phonecall! I'm glad I didn't have one, haha... People at my school were super judgy about anything from Asia, like almost hating on everything from there tv/movie/game wise.. Apart from thos western-look game like Mario or Resident Evil, so I tend to avoid showing/talking about those things in their presences, since I don't want to get in a debate or be the weird left out person. I got Spanish class: I have to be in teams for that class, and many others. Don't want everybody to not want to team up with me. This is my tragic life.. I would really love for anything eastern to be more normalized in society, like, no everything is Naruto, or ecchi and other stereotypes, there's really good content! (Like DR) I just really hate this prejudice on anything Asian. I don't know if it's still as prevalent in my college as my high school, but I got scarred for life and until they bring it up positively, I won't talk about it. But I will defend it still. I'm a mess.**_

 _ **Went to see the movie Nerve yesterday. It's really good, I like how they didn't demonize the technology, but rather the 'Watchers', or however they're called in English (watched it in French). I like when they don't demonize technology. It's what the user do of the technology that is bad,not the technology itself. Anyway, I just really liked it. Kinda short, but still amazing. Good moral and everything. Was scared it wouldn't have much substance due to the trailer not showing that much, but I'm glad I saw it. I'm also glad I went to see it at 6:45 instead of 9, since at 9 there was a downpour, and I was walking to the cinema.. There was so much water it was like a lake covering the roads. I'm glad I avoided that!**_

 _ **Anyway, this is a very long A/N... Damn that new ep. And new game. See you next week! (The A/N is longer than the chapter WTF I should stop)**_


	5. Chapter I - (Ab)normal Days Part IV

**Hi! I'm back! I decided to change the updates schedules, I talk about it more at the end, and the reason why and all. Thank you for your patience anyway! And also Retty L for asking me what was happening. It gave me an extra kick to begin earlier!**

 **Review replies!**

 **ShadedLyth: The fact that they can't even try to leave due to being underwater allows me to skip the 'Let's try to find a way to get out that isn't the big locked door!' investigation, and since we already saw every place in the intros, I'm glad I can! :P I do want to give people screentime before their deaths, and that's why I'm gonna try to get quite some FTEs and such before the first victim. I didn't notice the one I call by their last and others by their first.. Perhaps if you could pinpoint them to me? I might have gotten an order of the name wrong!**

 **bluesnowkitty: I forgot how to put up a poll correctly so the FTEs gonna be next chapter. :P Grammar is hard. I'm pretty sure I would fuck up the this/that thing even in French. If there would be a difference between both, which there isn't, when I actually think about it... Probably why I thought this was the only you could put. Everybody want to see more of their OC! XD I completely understand the feeling! Hibiko's god complex is really fun to write too! XD Thank you for all your compiments, btw! I don't understand the stigmatization against anime, really.. It's just cartoons made in Japan. That's it. There's different genres, like for American cartoons.**

 **OB14: I'm glad you like my sea otter! :D I'MSORRYIDIDNTUPDATEWEDNESDAYLIKEYOUTHOUGHTIWOULDBUTNOWIMMORESUREIWILLBEABLETOKEEPUPEASIER**

 **Yummy42: A sea otter is so cute it IS hard to imagine one spreading despair! XD The seaweed is such a greta idea, I would never had thought about it! Thank you! :D And knowing who the actual culprit is just makes Ruruka's death so much worse... D: Typos gonna be the death of me! XD**

 **A Wish for Existence: Whenever I rest, I'm most of the time still tired. I hate it. Ruruka's relationship with Seiko was complicated but yeah, even though Ruruka didn't noticed it at all and didn't meant it, it was kinda abusive toward Seiko... Which is sad. D: I'm glad Munakata calmed down now! :P For MM, My favs are Yoosung and 707. But I like them all. It sucks that you have no wi-fi... I personally use a grid that had all the chat hours by characters on it, it makes everything easier. Same for the guests. I understand your feelings toward Monomeep: it's basicaly Monokuma but as an otter to match the water theme. Probably has a slightly different personality, but their roles are the same!**

 **PlayGirlKitty:Nobody will ever know if they want to warn, or actually slice Julian. XD At the same time that it would have caused despair to the others, Julian would not have really felt any despair... There is some Julian/Hibiko interactions due to your comment. Hope it's okay. :P**

 **Awenia: Didn't forgot your review this time. XD I guess I did made it really short due to the fact I couldn't deal with it and wanted to be able to update... I will put Spoiler Alert for as long as there's new eps. Sadly, it'S gonna end soon... D: I guess the story is kicking in without really kicking it right here... It's more of a 'You're stuck here and you just gotta face it' chapter, I guess? Wasn't really my intention, but that's what ended up being written... My school was very weird. One of my friends basically said all Japanese music was the Naruto theme song. Which is weird. My school was very judgy, too. I changed the ratings after you mentioned it! XD Isn't the most K rated story.. Changed to T, which should do! Thanks for the warning! :P I'm always there to talk new eps! XD I thought I would post earlier and decided to answer to you here, but then that got delayed and I just forgot about it... Sorry! D: Ruruka's deah takes such a different (sad and emotional) dimension when you learn that thing from last Future ep... Despair is awaiting us all, at the end of the anime... At least, there's gonna be a new game, I guess!**

 **hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

All the students were gathered in the cafeteria, convinced by Seiun and Noritaka that it would be easier to discuss their situation there. The few minutes that it took to walk to said location ended up being beneficial: thoughts were organized, heads were cleared.

"I can't believe I am imprisoned here. How dare they imprison me, a god? They should treate me with reverence! I want to be out of here immediately!" fumed Hibiko, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Even if we'd like to escape, without a submarine, it is impossible. We're 20000 leagues under the sea." sighed Seiun, shifting his gaze toward the portholes. "Let's just hope that there won't be a kraken..."

"I wanna see a Kraken..." whispered Nao, staring at the floor as he bit his cheek.

"Perhaps there is one! We just have to find it!" retorted Kenji.

"How would we search for a kraken though? We can't leave this place, it'd just have to pass by for use to see it..." replied Yuriy, confused while Nao perked up.

"I meant the submarine."

"Obviously. Yeah. That... was obvious."

"How would we find it though? It's not like we could open the sas to check it out..." said Io, sighing as she slumped over the table. "Even if we'd be able to open it, we could get risk being submerged in water..."

"This is fine..." sarcastically muttered Bianca, sighing.

"They can't just... They can't just keep us here!" screamed Haruna, walking in circles.

"We should still maybe try to find a way out... Staying here will probably be very dangerous..." mumbled Kaori, rubbing Zokuwa's back gently, the reporter sitting down, arms around her legs and rocking back and forth like a baby.

"As Seiun said, we're deep under the sea. Unless there is a submarine at our disposition, there's no way to get out." calmly said Kona. "Trying to contact the outside world would be more effective."

"Well let's try to find a radio or something!" replied Reiko, throwing her arm in the air.

"Let's divide ourselves up, then." responded Bianca, as neat little groups were formed.

* * *

 **AT THE KITCHEN...**

"Hmmm... Do you think I can get a bite?" wondered Noritaka, looking hungrily at the content of a refrigerator.

"If we're stuck here, we'll have to make our own food..." sighed Io.

"Perhaps we could do cooking and cleaning chores." suggested Zokuwa.

"Can Mii-chan.. tea?" wondered the herbologist, looking up to Nao, who simply smiled.

"Sure! I doub we will be able to find a radio here anyway, and since we were assigned this place... You can make some tea without any problem! Could I have some?"

* * *

 **AT THE AUDITORIUM...**

"I really wonder where the hell those weird robot-thingies were able to come from- I thought there would be a trap or something, but not even!" groaned Yuriy, pushing the ceiling at the emplacement the robot who had try slicing Julian had fallen from as much as she could, dangling on top of an unsteady tower of chairs, while Kaori was worriedly trying to keep the tower from crumbling down.

"It's not safe! You should get down before you get hurt!"

"Bah, we got a paramedic, I risk nothing!"

"It would be nothing but natural selection." responded Kona, smirking.

"Wait, what? Natural selection?!"

"The dumbs gotta go, after all." smiled Bianca while Yuriy frowned.

"Whatcha talking abou-uaaaAAh!"

A loud clanking sound erupted as the chair tower crumbled down, sending the Xenoaerchologist down a couple of the auditorium's stairs.

"OH MY GOD!" The trio ran to the girl who sat up, her head between her hands.

"That huuuuurts..."

"Are you okay?" worriedly questioned Kaori while Kona inspected any possible injuries.

"You seem fine.. You,ll probably get a couple of bruise, however." sighed the Paramedic, relived. "Though, you gotta admit, your fall was quite... humerus."

"W-what? No it wasn't!"

"You did brought this up on yourself, with that shitty ass chair tower."

"I WAS DOING THIS FOR YOU, YOU UNGRATEFUL PEOPLE!"

* * *

 **AT THE DORMS...**

"There's nothing in those damned dorms that could help us!" roared Haruna, kicking a door.

"Calm down, nothing good is going to come up from doing such things." responded Seiun as the soccer player glared at him.

"It was expected to find nothing, after all.. It'd be quite thoughtless of our captor to give use a mean of communication with the outside world." added Murai.

"Being imprisoned like this.. I suppose it's a smaller version of the world crumbling." said Wisteria, twirling her rose.

"I really hope we can get out of here soon though! That Monomeep creeped me out..." sighed Reiko. "I just hope nobody took his graduation thing too seriously."

"Well, we should head back to the cafeteria to report our.. findings." said Seiun, leaving toward said location, a gloomy atmosphere hovering above them.

* * *

 **AT THE SHOP...**

"This place is a mess!" whistled Kanji as a huge pile of various object stood before him.

"Let's get to it, it might take a while..." sighed Hisoka, starting to rummage through the pile.

Many things were found: balls, plushies, seeds, hairclips, bracelets, glasses, perfumes, cameras, whips, and even figurines, one of which Hibiko was holding.

"Tanaka the Forbidden One? Alongside his Four Heavenly Kings of Darkness and Gods of Destruction? What the hell's that?" wondered the Stone Carver, reading off the figurine's box. "How dare the compare Gods to such lowly creatures as _hamsters_?"

"What? Do you think you're the only God or something?" asked Julian, already exasperated at Hibiko's antics.

"If there would be, they wouldn't be _hamsters_! Not that I care if there's other gods. I am the greatest God of them all, after all."

"Narcisstic much?" laughed Kanji just before a scream of surprise rang in the room. One of the enormous pile had fallen down, missing Hisoka by a few centimeters. However, luck seemed to have stroke since a radio layed atop the crumbled pile.

"We found a radio!" exclaimed Hisoka, taking it.

"Let's go back to the others, then!"

* * *

 **BACK TO THE CAFETERIA...**

"Thank you God for this radio." prayed Zokuwa, smiling widely.

"Yeah, thanks myself." retorted Hibiko, smirking while Julian shot him an exasperate glance.

"Aaah, please work!" chanted Noritaka, playing around with the various buttons in hope to make it work.

Everybody was on edge, waiting for the connection to be made, while Wisteria spoke up. "What if we're too deep to be able to reach anything?"

"Unless it is a really shitty radio, it should be able to contact the surface. In submarines, there is such kind of radios that can contact it, even deeper than we currently are." explained Nao, sipping the herbal tea Miisa had made earlier, the short girl doing the same.

"Ah! I heard something!" exclaimed Noritaka as a voice peaked through all the gibberish.

Everybody leaned closer, listening intently as the tap dancer took the walkie-talkie in his hand. "Can you hear me?"

 _"hea... ou..."_

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

 _"can... ear... you... wher... ar... ou...?..."_

"We're stuck in what seems to be an underwater bunker. We were imprisoned here by someone unknown."

 _"Imp..oned...und... wate... bunk...?..."_

"Yes and we have some clues that indicates that we might be in dire danger. Please send help!"

 _"...priso..d...in..an...der..ter...ker...?..Want...help.. escape?..."_

"Yes! Please help us!"

 _"But you already know how to escape. You simply have to kill somebody to be able to graduate, which would provide you an escape from this underwater bunker."_

"What th ffffuck?" screamed Noritaka, standing up abruptly as the radio emitted a high-pitched, slightly crazed-sounding laughter, before a weird creature appeared out of no where, crushing down the radio with his feet as it landed upon it.

The creature resembled no known animals. Humanoid, it had big fluffy tuft of varying shade of blue fur from its head to its upper thighs, lacking some on his legs and arms, or at least, having a lower amount of fur there, apart from its ankles and wrists, which were also covered in heavy tuft of blue fur. Big dark blue eyes adorned its face alongside a beak and ears resembling the ears of a dog, but straither and larger, both a paler blue matching its limbs.

"Hello dear students! I'm your vice-principal, Mizuumi! I'm please to finally meet you all~"

"Wh-what are you?" wondered Bianca, befuddled.

"You vice-principal, Mizuumi! Anyway, I just passed by to introduce myself, since I missed the ceremony. Thanks to your radio call, I remembered it!" laughed the creature, ripping his own head off to throw it to a hand to his other hand repetively.

"Are you a deep-sea creature?" wndered Nao, curiosity glistening in his eye.

"Am I? Am I not? I can tell you that right now, I am living in the sea, with all of you, hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahahahahhahhahahahhaahhahhahahahahhahahahhahahahhahahahahahahhahhahahahahhahahhahahahahhahhahahhahahhahahhahhahhhaahhahahhahahahahhahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahaaahahahahahahahahahahahah"

His laugh continued on as the students looked at each others, confusion apparent on everyobody's face.

"What's his deal?..." wondered Reiko, looking at Mizuumi in dubious astonishment, the creature still throwing its head around as it laughed.

"hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahha. Oooops, gotta go~ I have a meeting with Monomeep~ Well, see you soon, dear students!"

And Mizuumi disappeared, leaving bewilderment reign over the students in his leave.

"What was that?" wondered Kanji out loud, pointing toward the radio.

"It was kinda cute..." whispered Yuriy, deep in thought, while the DJ stared at her in disbelief.

"I really hope there won't be another one..." sighed Kona as every other students nodded.

* * *

"Monomeeeeeep~ Do you think the students were amazed by my dramatic reveal?~"

"Nyeeheehee... Now, their only beacon of hope was destroyed... How will that affect them? Nyhehehehee~"

"Ooooooh~ Maybe they will despair~"

"It's the whole point of this mascarade, after all, nyeeheehee!"

* * *

 **HEEEEY! Not much happened, but things happened in this chapter! :P The last apart wasn't planned, I just had to add something. Mizuumi was based on Fireys' from the movie Labyrinth, btw. Similar, but not exactly the same. For the name, I just threw Water + Sea together in Japanese and it gave Mizuumi. I'm a genius.** **So yeah! A vice-principal! WHat do you think of him? :P By the way, for the different searching part.. Since we basically saw every room in the intros, I was lazy. I actually really wanted to be able to do the anime thing of showing them search without having to describe it much..But I like how it still kinda gave that feeling anyway, so I kept it that way.**

 **On for my usual media update... XD On Mystic Messenger, I finished Yoosung (Yay for the good end! He is the most precious being on earth honestly) and I'm now on Zen's route. I like him more since I started his route, even though his hair still annoys me... Oh well. I'm finishing it Saturday (If I get the Normal/Good End) and will probably head for Jumin or 707 next, since I have enough HG to buy the deep route. Also, I bought the unlimited call card and I do not regret. Also, Meet the Robinsons is a criminally underrated movie. Just rewatched it and loved it. It has such a great message, and a literal celebration of failure due to it bringing eventual success. I love this movie. I also went to watch Don't Breathe expecting a supernatural storyline, since I hadn't read the synopsis.. It has nothing supernatural. I was on edge the whole movie, it was very suspenseful! I went to watch it alone too so I was doubled stressed and scared, haha! I really liked it anyway!**

 **For my personal life, I just gotta say that I got 89% on my first big test and 100% for a one-paragraph-of-an-analysis in French that I thought I would have like 60%-70% on. And I also want to say I hate Fire Drills at 9h20 in the morning, especially when you have a class at 10h10 and you haven't eaten or dressed up or anything yet. It sucks. Still managed to arrive on time, luckily.**

 **NEW EPISODES TALKING TIME AND SPOILERS**

 **OMG Juzo my baby how could this happen to you... D: Plus the reveal that he love Munakata? I thought it would be another straight love and he liked Chisa but no! Queer love! :D Plus I'm really glad that the wikia just says 'A LGBT+ character' because we don't know if he was actually gay, or bi or pan and it's important to me to present all the possible options and not just decide one of them for a character who hasn't clearly stated his preferences in such matters. Make me happy because I hate bi/pan/poly erasure. Dear to my heart. Anyway, the killer being actually themselves thing was so fucked up but amazing? I loved it? And it really shows how much hatred Ruruka had for herself, having killer herself in such a brutal way... Plus Tengan? Calling Ryouta? WTF? And whats happening to Hagakure and Togami seriously? However, I'm kinda disappointed in the SDR2 class just being kind brainwashed by Junko. I mean, her despair does brainwash, but it seems like the brainwash brought despair insted of the contrary... Especially for Chisa. I honestly knew it for Chisa. I never really liked her, gives too much of a Mary Sue vibe to me, so it didn't really hit me. It was more of a 'Called it' moment. But Chiaki... GOD I JUST STARTED LOVING YOU YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! It was very brutal for her as well.. Also the first execution... Poor Chiaki, still trying to give hope to Izuru/Hinata even as she's dying... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH WHY? WHY? I'm kinda sad, however, that we won't see any of Ryoko Otonashi, Matsuda or Murasame... They were what I was looking foward too.. Te last Despair episode fucked me up honestly! We finally got a clear look of how this all began and how the DR1 Class ended up there and everything.. It was good to see Ishimaru, Sakura, Monda, and all the others again! Even though we knoe it doesn't end well for them... And now, my only question is... What will be the hardest to predict for Izuru? *I hope it's hope*don't want more despair***

 **END OF SPOILERS**

 **I was supposed to do an analysis on Don Quijote instead of this, but oh well, I'll do it in the week-end. So, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT! I decided to update every two weeks, on Fridays, instead of every week on Wednesdays. I had forgotten about the fact that, being in the language program, I would get a shitton of analysis and other writing assignements. Therefore, I decided to give me more time to allow myself to juggle both without having to stress myself as much! Plus, since I never started writing a chapter on the Thursday following the Wednesday I posted, I decided to just update on the Fridays and have a full week to prepare,without cutting it down the middle.**

 **So yeah, updates every two weeks on Fridays from now on.**

 **By the way, I finished planning the whole story (ALLELUJAH) and I'm really happy.**

 **Kinda had fun though, trying to fit all the OCs in one of the Future Foundation's division... If you want, you could tell me which you'D think your OC would be in, if they'd be in the FF! Allowing me to see if I guessed right or not~**

 **LAST THING! The poll for the Free Time Event is up now. Forgot how polls worked and therefore forgot to get my old one of to be able to put the new one. Apparently, it isn't automatic. So go vote now!**

 **My A/N will get shorter when the anime ends. Just noticed that. I'm not ready.  
See you in two weeks, on Friday!**

 **Posting this at 12h40 in the morning because why not I just finished.**

 **Ciao! :D**


End file.
